


Limites

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feelings, M/M, Sorpresa sorpresa...., mentions of Akali
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Todos tenemos limites, incluso aquellos que fueron entrenados a no tenerlos jamas.Pero una vez que se sobrepasan aquellos limites, ya nada puede volver hacer el mismo de antes.¿Qué pasa cuando el vaso por fin se derrama?Aceptar quienes somos ahora es un buen comienzo.Pero tanta inestabilidad no parece ser lo mejor. Una gran tormenta se acercaba.PS; no se puede leer sin haber leído las otras partes de "Los tres Caminos"
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: Los tres caminos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/643649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Limites

El sol los descubrió esa mañana juntos en la cama. Zed reposaba su cabeza detrás de la espalda de Shen, así cuando los rayos traspasaron las cortinas, el ojo del crepúsculo fue el primero en levantarse. Era otro día, con una nueva realidad: Akali necesitaba su espacio, y el necesitaba trabajar con eso. Acomodó el kunai dentro de su ropa, arropado ahora por el calor de su pecho, y se movió para despertar con cuidado a Zed.

— Buenos días, levántate, debemos de hacer un último recorrido antes de irnos —.

La voz de Shen logra despertar a Zed, pero este parpadea levemente. Incluso le regala la vista de cómo se estiraba flojamente. Le mira de nuevo, y cierra los ojos.

— Dame un segundo —. Pidió Zed.

Shen se lo permite en silencio, y se levanta para abordar primero el baño.

No tarda mucho, cuando siente como Zed toca la puerta y pasa sin más. No dicen nada, cada uno está en lo suyo.

Al cabo de los minutos se encontraban abajo en la recepción de aquel hostal. Era un hermoso establecimiento, el árbol que lo había formado crecía en medio de la habitación, sus ramas habían sido bellamente cultivadas para formar las paredes y los pisos. El par de maestros continuaban llevando a cabo su papel de pareja, salieron tomados del brazo, dando un educado saludo al dueño del lugar.

—Buenos días —. Dijo Zed pasando cerca de su escritorio junto a Shen.

— Buenas —. Dijo forma amargada el encargado.

— …—. Zed se acercó a Shen y susurró contra su oreja— Qué tipo, solo dije los buenos días —.

Pero, para lo que le importaba el humor del dueño a Zed. Se enfocó en fastidiar a Shen mientras salían, acariciando detrás de su oreja y continuando con su acto de casados.

Dieron unas vueltas por el mercado, se detuvieron a probar la especialidad del pueblo. Zed se tomaba muy en serio su papel de esposo abnegado, pues se dedicó a limpiar el rostro de Shen de cualquier rastro de comida mientras escuchaba valuable información sobre el circo que empezarían a seguir.

La ruta era sencilla, y pasaba por muchas localidades céntricas, incluida la capital.

Zed miro a los ojos a su par, solo para confirmar ambos la información.

Shen estaba silencioso. Inusualmente más reservado de lo normal.

Zed no intentó darle suma importancia, aunque le parecía preocupante que contestara con monosílabas cuando le hablaba en público.

Claro, preocupado por la misión y su fachada.

El maestro de las sombras decidió que lo mejor era comprar un par de prendas más para sus futuras actuaciones de pareja. Zed en verdad disfrutaba de molestar a su par. Pues sonreía sin ocultar su malicia cuando le probaba por encima algunas prendas. Pero, sin despilfarrar el dinero que este último le había dado. Más, Shen en vez de molestarse o avergonzarse, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que Zed le pedía.

Le hizo probarse una prenda detrás de una mampara, y noto que llevaba el kunai de Akali colgando en su cuello. Shen incluso no le dijo nada cuando lo atrapo mirando.

Fue una mañana fructífera. Decidieron volver antes del mediodía para recoger sus cosas y guardar lo que habían adquirido.

Entraron juntos al hostal, el tronco del árbol los recibió de nuevo, algunas mesas estaban dispuestas alrededor ahora, tal vez servían la comida ahí los mediodías, al fondo se encontraba el escritorio, ahí se hallaba el dueño del hostal, su porte severo era mas notable ahora que lo veían de frente.

Tendría tal vez la media de sus edades ó un poco más. Algunas canas nada discretas se asomaban por detrás de sus orejas, y una coleta había sido recortada de su cabello, ¿Cómo lo sabían? Estaba colgada en la pared junto a algunos adornos y símbolos familiares. Se le veía de muy mal humor y así lo demostró al lanzarles sus bolsos a la pareja que se acercaba al escritorio.

— Su hora terminó, las doncellas tuvieron la amabilidad de meter sus pertenencias en los bolsos—.Dijo de forma ácida

Aquello indigno de pies a cabeza a Zed, quien busco la posición del sol para confirmar la hora del día.

— Nuestro tiempo aún no se acababa —.

— Voy a ser sincero con ustedes —.

Esta vez, Shen se adelantó, agachándose a revisar los bolsos. Las cosas de Zed parecían estar adentro, los paquetes con las armas ocultas estaban intacto y exquisitamente sellados como los habían dejado. Decidió meter sus manos desnudas dentro de su propio bolso, solo para cerciorarse que estaban sus pocas prendas adentro, no podían darse el lujo de quedarse sin ropa o perder cosas. Ya habían hecho un gasto, no eran necesario otros.

— No me agradan, y los quiero ya afuera —. Espetó el dueño del hostal. Frunciendo el ceño, y optando por una pose más; “desafiante”. Creyendo así que podía intimidar a aquella pareja de recién casados.

— Nuestro dinero vale lo mismo que el del resto —. Zed respondió con calma. Tragando aire por la nariz para no poner en su sitio al otro hombre.

— No me importa—. Insistió el dueño.

— No hemos faltado a ninguna de las reglas de convivencia —. Añadió Zed.

— No me importa, no me agradan, váyanse —.

Zed estaba tan concentrado en no lanzarse encima de aquel hombre por su falta de respeto, que no notó el gesto en el rostro de Shen. Quien apresurado se dedicó a vaciar el contenido de su bolso de tela, buscando casi con desespero algo. ¿Qué buscaba? Se preguntó Zed cuando escucho el revoloteo de tela a su lado.

Las armas estaban, la ropa estaba, las cuchillas entre sus ropas, y el dinero Zed aun lo tenia en sus bolsillos.

Un temblor leve se manifestó en la mano de Shen, por fin, parecía darse cuenta. ¿De qué? Se preguntó de nuevo Zed. Antes de ver cómo con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, se calmaba y se apresuraba a guardar todo de forma ordenada en su bolsa y se apoyaba en el escritorio, mirando ahora al dueño.

—Debo subir, me falta una pertenencia —. Habló Shen. Un tono muy neutro… muy vacío.

— Las doncellas guardaron todo, no somos ladrones como ustedes—. Finalmente escupió el dueño.

— No somos ladrones —. Se defendió Zed, sacando paciencia de donde no tenía.

— ¿Y qué me dices del visitante que estuvo anoche cerca de su habitación?—. El dueño confesó sus verdaderos motivos. ¿Como había notado a Akali?

— Necesito subir y revisar, me falta algo, y no está aquí—. Volvió Shen a insistir.

— Guardaron todo en sus mugrientos bolsos, mal vivientes. Váyanse de aquí o los echaré a patadas—.

— Estoy siendo educado con usted señor—. Pero Shen fue cortado a media frase.

El dueño sacó una espada de detrás de su escritorio. Y los amenazó con ella.

— Sean inteligentes y váyanse, ¡ahora! —.

Eso, había colmado a Zed, solo un segundo necesitaba para clavar al tipo contra la pared con sus shurikens, los tanteó con su mano en sus bolsillos. En un parpadeo el tipo tendría lo que merecía; un pequeño susto para ponerlo en su lugar.

Un segundo necesitó Shen, para respirar con calma y tomar su bolso del escritorio nuevamente. Miró a los ojos al hombre, y respondió con aparente calma.

— Nos iremos —.

El ojo del crepúsculo aferró su bolso y demás pertenencias contra su espalda, y ofreció su brazo a Zed. Fríamente siguiendo su actuación.

Zed viendo todo, no ofrece resistencias y tomo su brazo y sus cosas, mientras se marchaban le hizo un gesto obsceno al dueño del establecimiento. Ganándose un improperio que no llegó a escuchar.

Caminar en absoluto silencio hacia la salida de la ciudad, Zed intentó entablar conversación con Shen, pero, este no parecía estar en este plano. Necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido.

…

Shen miraba a la nada.

Había pasado una hora de silencio junto al otro. Zed lo llevaba de la mano, pues aun en el camino se encontraban a una que otra persona de ida a la ciudad o salida de esta. Zed comentaba que debían de mantener la actuación el tiempo necesario.

Pero ahora le preocupaba que Shen no hablase, había mejorado mucho su comunicación esos días, hambre no era…

Zed se habían encargado de que Shen tuviese su dosis de comida para el largo camino. Tal vez, era por Akali, ¿o tal vez también algo tenía que ver lo que había sucedido con el dueño del hostal?

— Shen, lo mejor es que acampemos cerca, necesitamos planear mejor nuestra ruta —. Eso claramente era una mentira, y si todo estaba bien. Shen seguramente se negaría, y volverían a andar.

Pero, Shen le vio, y asintió en silencio. Definitivamente no estaba en orden.

Se adentraron a los laterales del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo hasta que encontraron un sitio donde colocarse sus cosas, un árbol frondoso y de especie inocua seria de momento su sombra mientras decidían acampar unas horas ahí.

Shen seguía viendo a la nada mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su bolsa para armar fuego si era necesario más tarde, y sin mas, se sento junto al árbol a mirar de nuevo a la nada.

Zed Había decidido darle un momento de privacidad, tal vez eso es lo que necesitaba . Pero habían pasado ya varios minutos sin que el otro pudiera articular una sola palabra. Oficialmente, eso preocupaba a Zed, quien tomó asiento a su lado. Un pensamiento rondó su mente; quería tomar su mano. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a su propio paso, una mano precavida se aproximaba a la ajena, como si quemase, como si fueran a romper una regla ancestral al tomarse de las manos. Después de todo, ahí en medio del bosque, no tenían que actuar o guardar apariencias, no habían motivos.

Zed tomó su mano. Después de todo, él siempre hacía sus propias reglas.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que perdiste? —.

El silencio se instauró en ellos, solamente perturbado por la brisa en las copas de los árboles.

Finalmente, Shen habló.

— Un par de guantes, no tienen importancia —.

Una mirada suspicaz le respondió, ¿Era todo? Zed pensó en mil y un cosas. Pero sobre todo, no creía que fuesen simplemente un par de guantes.

— Algo más está sucediendo Shen, necesito que me digas —. Insistió Zed, sin soltar su mano.

Shen no dijo nada.

— Vamos…¿Que está pasando?—. Pregunto Zed en un susurro.

— El tema de Akali… —. Al menos Shen comenzaba a hablar.

Zed sonrió levemente y acarició la mano que sostenía.

— Puedes Desahogarte —.

Y vio como su par cambiaba su expresión, y tomaba una enorme bocanada de aire.

— Así como Akali se fue, tal vez muchos otros se vayan, y el Kinkou quede en ruinas, es algo posible, o tal vez inevitable—.

Shen se oía cansado. El no culpaba a nadie por aquellas decisiones. Con otro suspiro, retomó su confesión.

— Pero yo, yo debo cargar con este peso, con este deber — su voz sonaba distante, acongojada.— Es algo a lo que no puedo renunciar —.

Zed lo sabía muy bien, Shen nunca había querido el título. Lo portaba ahora por que era su obligación, nadie más que él estaba preparado para ello. Aún cuando muchos se habían quejado de su liderazgo. Zed consideraba que actualmente, sin Shen, lo que quedaba de la kinkou nunca hubiese sobrevivido.

Pero al final de cuentas. Shen era un hombre.

Era un hombre, de carne y hueso, y finalmente, comenzó a hablar. Dándole la razón a Zed sin saberlo; Shen aún conservaba sus emociones. Y tenía mucho que desahogar.

Comenzó con el principio; Sus sentimientos.

Los humanos no pueden suprimir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como muchos pensarían, o tal vez, como muchos desearían, ¿No sería fantástico poder superar el dolor de una pérdida? Con tal solo olvidar la congoja y la tristeza. Olvidar la ira indeseada, la furia sangrienta, o el olvido inminente, después de todo, la soledad, era también un sentimiento abrumador.

Pero así como desear olvidar los sentimientos malos, también había que suprimir los buenos.

Siendo tan escasos en su vida, Shen comenzó a enterrar sus sentimientos más felices primero, junto a los recuerdos que podrían traerlos de nuevo a la superficie. Fue fácil, dejar de sentir alegría cuando ya nada más la atraía a su vida.

Difícil fue; olvidarse de la tristeza, el terror y la furia.

Los sentimientos tristes, abundaban en exceso en su vida. Primero su madre, tardó años en enterrarlos por motivos propios. Luego fue el terror, Jhin había logrado su trabajo, y Shen solo había excavado con sus manos la tumba para aquellos horrores. Rogando que por fin, estos dejasen de atormentar su mente y cuerpo.

Con el horror, apareció el disgusto, de nuevo tristeza, decepción, frustración, ira, y finalmente, más tristeza cuando Zed se marchó.

De nuevo Shen abrió otra fosa para esos sentimientos. Cavando más y más hondo dentro de sí mismo, para que nunca, estos volviesen a la superficie.

Cuando Kusho murió; la melancolía y frustración llenaron sus venas. Abrió canales en sus brazos al pensar en cómo contener aquello dentro de sí mismo.

Cómo batallar entre el amor, y el odio. Entre el fracaso y la depresión.

Estados anímicos, sentimientos que él; el ojo del crepúsculo, no podía costearse.

Cada paso que daba era un paso de convicción, luchando todos los días por mantener a sus muertos enterrados. Un cementerio de sentimiento y recuerdos que nunca saldrían a la luz.

Que nunca deberían.

Su vida transcurrió en una constante lucha por mantenerse en aquel estado, ausente de sentir o expresar. Entre un mundo y otro mundo. Sin poder pertenecer a ninguno.

Solo yendo y viniendo.

Zed noto ahí entonces, que unas pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas se escurren por las mejillas de su par. Solo ellas, en absoluto silencio.

— El asunto con Akali… lo vi venir —. Continúo Shen con su confesión a Zed.

— ¿No Lo preveniste?—.

— No, ella tiene una visión, y yo no puedo manipular su camino, tal vez, como mínimo, solo guiarla —. Shen se limpió las lágrimas— No puedes echar a alguien que no quiere irse, no debes retener a alguien que quiere irse—.

Zed apretó su mano, un temblor recorrió su espina, junto a un recuerdo.

— Estás así, ¿solo por ella?—. La voz de Zed fue suave, una clase de susurro que ambos habían olvidado. Sin prejuicios; confidente.

— No—.

Shen lo miro a los ojos, y luego miró sus manos. Sus palmas desnudas, llena de marcas y cicatrices. Cómo su alma ahí y ahora.

— Se que estuve haciendo mal mi trabajo, cuando decidí aferrarme a los guantes, traían consigo un recuerdo, y muchos sentimientos, había sido lo único que había logrado darme consuelo durante años —.

Aquella confesión ilustró por completo el cuadro para Zed. Sabía que esos no eran simples guantes.

Shen había llegado a su límite. Porque incluso él, tenía un límite.

— Podemos conseguir otros guantes—. Zed Estaba siendo consolador. Había escuchado todo lo que Shen se había guardado por años dentro de sí mismo. No podría negarle ahora, el consuelo que esté seguro necesitaba. Una mano suave masajeaba su espalda. Y lo guiaba, para que apoyara su peso en el.

Zed no era nadie para juzgarlo, ya no era un adolescente, y la madurez de la edad le hacía saber que hacer.

Y Shen cedió, aun cuando no había nadie alrededor, el lo hacia porque eso quería. Se apoyó sobre él, hasta recostar su cabeza en su hombro, y jadear, no en busca de aire para enterrar más sentimientos, si no para sacar todo, todo lo que había encerrado en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

— No —. Sentencio Shen.

— ¿No?—. Insistió el maestro de las sombras.

— No, esos guantes, no tienen reemplazo, esos guantes, tú me los regalaste—. Logrando sacar su última confesión.

Zed sintió como su corazón se paraba, y luego, comenzaba a latir con fuerza, como la humedad en su hombro, traspasaba a su piel, así como la respiración ansiosa, pero liberada de Shen.

El último sentimiento enterrado, por fin había salido a la luz. Dándole a Zed la razón. Siempre tuvo razón.

Debajo de la fría y pragmática mirada; Shen nunca había dejado de ser humano.

El silencio prolongado nunca fue un problema, pues ambos apreciaban el momento que se daban: Shen no buscaba un consuelo verbal, Zed lo sabía, y por eso ofrecía un consuelo físico.

Así que se limitó hacer a seguir acariciando con sus dedos la espalda de Shen, apenas un roce sutil, solo para indicar que se encontraba a su lado, mucho más que sólo físicamente.

Intentaba relajarlo, que sus hombros bajarán, como si fuera posible que todos los problemas se esfumaron con el viento.

Era imposible, y Zed estaba consciente de ello. Aun así, lo intentaba.

—Esto… Es demasiado— Comentó Shen a lo bajo y sin despegarse del hombro de su compañero.

—¿De qué hablas?— Responde Zed, sin detener las caricias de sus dedos en ningún momento.

—De todo—. Era una respuesta que podía significar mucho, como a la vez nada.

¿Que se suponía que trataba de decir?

—Supongo que no habrá más “Ojo del Crepúsculo”—. Respondió con toda la calma Shen, como si hablara del clima.

Como si sus palabras fueran tan simples y no tuvieran alguna clase de consecuencia.

—…— El silencio se volvió incómodo. —¿Cómo que “ya no habrá más Ojo del Crepúsculo”?— Zed detiene todas sus acciones y busca ver directamente a Shen su lado. —¿Qué quieres decir?— Le exige levantando levemente la voz.

—Lo que escuchas—

—No puedes renunciar—.

—Y no lo haré— .

...Zed parpadeó confundido, no entendía a que quería llegar.

—Explícate...—

—Llevaré mi deber hasta el final de mi vida. Porque es mi responsabilidad— Shen enderezó su postura y limpió el último rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos. —Pero no obligare a nadie más a tomar este terrible camino. Nadie merece ser obligado—

Y de nuevo el silencio dominó el ambiente y ambos hombres miraron hacia el bosque, como si buscaran algo perdido en un plano infinito.

Era complicado decir algo. Todo parecía precipitado, sin embargo, parecía que Shen tenía tiempo considerando esa opción. Quizás todo lo sucedido en el viaje fue el detonante perfecto para hacer realidad ese pensamiento.

Y Zed batallaba para comprender todo lo que pasaba.

—Es que siempre fueron imbéciles en el Kinkou—.

—¿Ahora por qué somos imbéciles?— Cuestiona Shen, sin dejar de ver hacia el bosque. Eso podía ser un insulto, pero no lo sintió personal.

—Siempre fue demasiado trabajo para una sola persona— Responde simple el maestro de las sombras. Y al terminar decide levantarse.

Prepararía el lugar para acampar esa noche.

—...Si, tienes razón—. Y es así como el último que fue obligado a portar el título del Ojo del Crepúsculo decide apretar sus manos, ahora vacías del contacto de Zed.

...

Siempre puntual, la noche dominaba en los cielos y una tímida Luna menguante le acompañaba, permitiendo que las estrellas brillarán en toda su gloria.

Una noche pacífica, para un día tormentoso.

—¿Te molestaría tomar la primera guardia?—. Shen pregunta mientras coloca un par de piedras al costado de la fogata. No deseaba sofocarlo, pero tampoco quería que perdiera el control mientras descansaba.

—No.— Contesta seco Zed mientras sacaba algo de filo en una espada corta. —De hecho… Deberías dormir toda la noche—. Dice mientras se voltea, y de su usualmente rostro molesto, le termina sonriendo. No era una enorme sonrisa, pero daba cierto confort, al menos para Shen. —Yo me encargaré de todo—.

—Es mucho—. Niega Shen. Solo necesitaba un par de horas. Con algo de tiempo, quizás podía levantar el muro que había colapsado esa tarde.

—Es nada—. Insiste Zed, levantándose de su lugar sólo para caminar y ponerse enfrente de su acompañante. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —Un día me regresarás el favor—.

Shen parece meditarlo. La idea no parecía mala, pero no estaba cómodo de aceptar aquello.

—¿Estas seguro?—.

—Por supuesto. Anda y descansa—.

—...Gracias Zed—. Tarda unos segundos en aceptarlo, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Y Shen sube su mano diestra para tomar aquella mano en su hombro, depositando una suave caricia. Estaba realmente agradecido por todo lo que hizo en el día.

Había olvidado el sentirse apoyado y se había obligado a olvidar como Zed era una columna en su vida.

Dejó un último roce antes de dar media vuelta y resguardarse para dormir. Realmente su cuerpo le exigía a gritos un descanso.

Zed no borró su discreta sonrisa hasta no ver la figura de Shen… Y se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que dejo de escuchar ruido.

La noche recién comenzaba y él se iba a divertir mucho.

No por nada sacaba filo aquella corta espada.

.-.-.-.

Seguro la media noche había sobre pasado hace ya tiempo, pero justo en ese momento la noche era más densa y oscura. Era cuando el silencio reinaba todo alrededor y era cuando nadie venía a interrumpir.

Era cuando el dueño del hostal aprovechaba de esas horas nocturnas para contar algunas monedas bajo la luz de tenues velas. Era tranquilo y así siempre las cuentas terminaban cuadrando.

Le gustaba contar dos, tres, inclusive cinco veces las ganancias del día. Siempre eran ganancias; Le gusta el tener aquellas monedas de cobre y plata en sus manos y su sonido al golpear sobre su escritorio de cedro irregular, para que negar, si algún defecto debía tener en su honorable vida: es que era algo codicioso… Pero eso no dañaba a nadie.

Es por eso que vivía en paz.

Se ríe al notar que esa semana había obtenido más ganancias de lo usual. Quizás sería buen momento en invertir para remodelar la recepción, o quizás gastar en algo personal…

—Se te nota tan feliz, ¿Acaso interrumpo?—. Una voz misteriosa y profunda le hace dar un pequeño salto sobre su propio asiento.

Por reflejo, aquel hombre voltea hacia la puerta principal y a los costados. No había nadie.

Un movimiento inusual lo pone en alerta, vio algo moverse cerca del alto techo.

Por poco suelta un grito de susto. Una silueta “descansaba” sobre la rama frondosa del árbol que atravesaba la habitación en posición relajada, aun así sin la guardia baja. Parecía… que lo analizaba detrás de la oscuridad.

—¿Q-qué… quién eres tú?—. El dueño del hostal parecía aterrado sobre su asiento, al cual se aferraba con sus dedos.

No era para menos, cuando intentaba vislumbrar el rostro de lo que sea que estaba trepado alla arriba, solo veía un reflejo metálico y lo que suponía que eran los ojos solo vislumbraba dos estelas de color carmesí.

—No importa. Solo vengo por algo que me pertenece—.

—¡...Pregunte por tu identidad!—. El dueño intenta agrupar todo el valor que poseía, buscando su fiel espada que reposaba debajo de su fino escritorio.

Pero no existió tiempo, pues ante el intento de tomar su espada, una filosa daga atraviesa su carne, clavándose con gran fuerza por debajo de su hombro izquierdo. Impidiendo de manera abrupta que hiciera algo estúpido.

—Lo que tu tengas que decir no puede importar menos—. Y con movimientos ágiles, desciende sin problemas del tronco de ese árbol hasta el suelo pulido de ese despacho. —Segunda oportunidad: Busco algo que me pertenece—.

—N-no sé qué buscas… —. Exclama aquel hombre, en una difusa mezcla de miedo y dolor.

Zed camina lento hasta él. Apenas si usaba su máscara habitual para esconder su rostro y una armadura ligera. No cargaba todo su uniforme ni todas sus armas, sabía que no era necesario en este momento.

Pero el viejo dueño tenía un punto a favor… Además, quería pavonearse un poco. Mera diversión.

—Yo creo que si—. Y justo enfrente de el dueño, dirige sus manos hacia su cabeza para poder desplazar su máscara y que de esa forma reconociera su rostro.

Suponía que no existiría problema para que lograra saber quién era, tenía facciones bastante distintivas.

Y tuvo razón: en el momento en que descubre su rostro, el hombre herido cambia sus emociones plasmadas; De terror a una ira muy marcada.

—Maldito… bastardo...— Jadea iracundo, intentando levantarse de su asiento.

Pero en un movimiento rápido, Zed se acerca para clavar más aquella daga sobre su piel, escuchando como el hombre se queja de dolor y grita con desesperación.

—Aquí el único bastardo eres tú. ¿Nadie te había dicho que robar es malo?— La voz del maestro de las sombras se escuchaba llena de sadismo y la sonrisa en su rostro le delataba. Estaba disfrutando aquello. —Estoy buscando algo mío: Unos guantes de piel de jabalí plateado, tienen una tonalidad color negro… seguramente ya muy gastados—.

—Ya te dije… maldita rata blanca… Y-yo no tengo nada de ti—.

—¿Sabes? Yo no suelo conceder más de tres oportunidades y menos a bastardos como tú, pero realmente, me ahorraría tiempo que me dieras los guantes. Además, así no tendría que lavar tu sangre de mi ropa...—. Y diciendo esto, comienza a girar la mano que sostenía la daga, ocasionando que el filo de la arma blanca empezará a cortar y llegara más profundo.

El efecto fue inmediato, pues aquel hombre comenzó a gritar adolorido y pequeñas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

Tuvo vagos intentos de escapar de esa pequeña tortura, pero Zed se posicionó de tal forma, sosteniendo su hombro sano, para evitar que se moviera tanto.

—¡EL PRIMER CAJÓN… El primer cajón de mi escritorio!—. El dueño de ese hostal grita desesperado, confesando al fin su pecado. Qué más daba ahora, prefería que el dolor se acabará antes de mantener su orgullo.

—Ya sabía yo—. Responde tranquilo Zed, dejando al fin de ejercer presión en la daga y separándose del cuerpo del otro hombre.

Camina sin pena hasta abrir el cajón de escritorio, y era cierto, los guantes que él mismo había comprado hace más de veinte años estaban ahí.

De tan solo ver ese par le da un golpe severo de nostalgia. Tomandolos con cuidado y apreciando lo gastado que estaban… Shen realmente le había dado un excelente uso. Y en el fondo, eso le hacía feliz.

—Malnacido… Ah… Cuando menos te lo esperes...—. Pero el dueño del hostal calla al ver como Zed se voltea a verlo, penetrándolo con su mirada color rojo.

Se veía intimidante.

—Al final de todo esto, hay una excelente moraleja escondida—. Zed se ríe mientras lanza los guantes al aire, atrapándolos de forma segura. —Nunca seas un grosero bastardo y mucho menos le robes a tus clientes; Nunca sabes si tú clientela pueden ser peor que tu… Yo en lo personal, soy un verdadero hijo de puta—.

—Con semejante… Lógica. Tú estás destinado a toparte… Con alguien mucho peor que tu...—. El hombre malherido sonríe de lado, creyendo la veracidad de sus palabras mientras intentaba quitarse la daga de su hombro. Estaba tan cansado que ya no iba a dar ninguna clase de pelea.

Y esas palabras, quisieran o no, hacen meditar al maestro de las sombras. Y por mero reflejo, la imagen de Khada Jhin aparece en su memoria.

—No hay nadie peor que yo...— Zed se pavonea, dando al fin la espalda. Encaminándose a la salida. —Yo que tú no retiro esa daga. ¡No quisiera morir desangrado!—

Y con esas palabras, se fundió en las sombras, logrando salir sin problemas.

.-.-.-.

Faltaban varias horas para que el sol emergiera en el horizonte, pero Shen se despierta, más por costumbre que por ganas.

En su mente quería cubrir el campamento y permitir que su compañero descansará al menos dos o tres horas antes de seguir.

Realmente se lo merecía.

Encuentra a Zed recostado cerca suyo, su espalda le brindaba calor, estaba despierto, vigilando aún.

Realmente se estaba esmerando para complacerle.

— Zed..—. Ese fue el tímido saludo por parte de Shen.

—Hmm… Hola—.

—...Gracias por cubrirme en la noche. Realmente necesitaba descansar—.

—No, no— Zed se mueve más cerca de este. Recostados en el suelo, ahora dándose lás caras, mueve su dedo índice, logrando callar al otro ninja. —Aun te falta agradecerme más—.

Zed se movió un poco en su sitio. Y sacó de sus bolsillos lo que Shen había estado tanto buscando; un par de guantes ya algo gastados. Pero aún cumplían su cometido.

El otro maestro no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

—¿Como…? ¿Donde estaban?—.

—En tus pertenencias hasta el fondo. Siempre fuiste pésimo buscando—. Eso fue una terrible mentira. Tan obvia y descarada que hasta el maestro de las sombras termina sonriendo.

Shen revisa de nuevo los guantes, eran sin lugar a dudas los suyos… Reconocía algunos rasguños que poseía el cuero negro.

Deseaba agradecerle, deseaba saber la verdad, saber dónde estaban realmente. Y mientras examinaba de nuevo a su compañero, aprecia un par de gotas de sangre que estaban en la ropa de este.

Sangre.

Eso significa solo una cosa.

—¿En mi bolso dices?—. Pregunto de nuevo Shen.

—Sí, imbécil. Me hiciste buscar toda la puta noche por tu incompetencia—. Zed continúo sonriendo. Se sentía atrapado, pero en lugar de sentirse culpable, sólo le ocasiona más gracia.

—...No te lo pedí—.

—Solo no vuelvas a ponerte así, no se va a acabar el mundo por eso —.

El silencio reina en el campamento por varios segundos, tiempo que Shen aprovechó para ponerse sus guantes.

—No lo mataste, ¿Cierto?—. Parecía que Shen siempre supo la verdad.

—Ganas no me faltaron… Pero estará bien. Solo fue una pequeña herida—.

—No debiste hacerlo—.

Aquello solo dejó frío a Zed. Empezó a gesticular sin decir palabra alguna y su ceño se fruncía con fuerza. Parecía que le acababa de insultar de la peor manera.

—¡Lo hice por ti, maldita vaca desagradecida…!—

Pero es entonces cuando Shen lo rodea con sus brazos. Ambos aún recostados sobre las lonas en el suelo. La brisa suave y fría de la madrugada. El calor natural del cuerpo de Shen inundaba todo su cuerpo.

— Gracias Zed—. Murmuro su par, muy cerca de el. Tanto como saber que sonríe.

Y de tan solo saberlo, Zed sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Ya… No fue nada—. Correspondió Zed. Abrazado al calor que el otro transmitía.

…

...

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Podía ver desde su sitio como toda la ciudad se emocionaba. Todos dejaban de hacer sus labores solo para salir a la calle, una enorme procesión se acercaba a las puertas.

Monjes y hermosos caballos entraban a la ciudad, todos sonreían y cantaban palabras de alegría y felicidad, siempre era un buen presagio ver pasar al nuevo Karma.

El ruido de todos lleno cada estancia y rincón de la habitación en la que se encontraba el artista.

Jhin no había visto en persona al nuevo portador del título de Karma. Pero sus mecenas habían sido muy detallistas al describirla. Una mujer hermosa según ellos “con solo verla sabrás que es ella”.

Se asomó apenas por la ventana, pero solo veía monjes y caballos.

— Aún no es su tiempo...—. Dijo Jhin al viento.

Detrás suyo alguien se movió, una persona estaba atada a una silla. Su boca estaba amordazada, pero no impedía que este hiciera ruidos, no paraba de hablar. El cuarto estaba lleno adornos y cuadros, no parecía ser una habitación de hospedaje normal.

Jhin se acercó lentamente al hombre, y desató su boca mientras hablaba.

— Me pidieron que escuchara lo que ibas a decir… aun que eso no me plazca mucho—. Se oía el claro fastidio del artista.

— ¿¡Con quien estas hablando?! ¡¿quién está en la ventana!?—.

Jhin miró con fastidio al hombre y volvió a amordazarlo.

— Claramente, no estoy hablando contigo —.

El bullicio afuera aumentó, aún desde lo alto de aquella habitación, era palpable la emoción de la gente, según por la emoción, Jhin podía calcular que se acercaba la carroza en la que Karma viajaba. Era el momento perfecto.

Con su víctima de nuevo amordazada. Se acerco a la ventana a mirar. Si calculaba bien, podría bajar con calma y mezclarse entre la multitud. La emoción aumentó. Y Jhin se giró hacia el hombre amarrado, uno…

Dos…

Las voces en las calles aumentaron.

Tres…

Los caballos relincharon.

Cuatro.

Disparó el arma en todo el pecho de aquel político.

Afuera finalmente entraba la carroza de Karma. Jhin lo había calculado perfectamente. Se quito la mascara, y se asomo por completo en la ventana. La brisa acarició su piel, y volvió a la habitación.

Una flor con enredaderas crecía ahora del pecho de aquel hombre, la luz de la ventana iluminaba perfectamente sus pétalos. Lo había colocado en el sitio idóneo.

Ya no tenía más nada que ver con esa habitación. Guardó su arma en un elegante estuche, daba la ilusión de ser un instrumento musical, y escondió su máscara en su bolso.

Se colocó un sombrero y rápidamente salió al pasillo que conectaba con otras habitaciones, no había nadie como lo había planeado. Bajo por las escaleras de forma elegante, y al hallarse en la recepción encontró de nuevo el lugar vacío. Todos estaban afuera en las calles.

Jhin sin mirar atrás, se introdujo en la marea de personas.

La carroza de Karma se hallaba tal vez a unos dos metros de distancia de donde él se hallaba, pero se movía lento, ya que podía verse como Karma saludaba a quienes se acercaban a ella. A veces veía su mano, y como tomaba la de otros. El artista decidió avanzar entre la multitud. Después de todo nadie nunca lo notaba.

Se disculpaba a veces con un educado y muy buen practicado tono. Algo que nunca delataría su voz.

A veces incluso se deslizaba entre las personas y nadie notaba su paso. Todas las miradas se concentraban en Karma. Ninguna se concentraba en la figura con sombrero que caminaba entre ellos.

Jhin miraba como blanco la carroza de Karma.

Sus mecenas querían a aquella mujer muerta. Un juego de estrategia donde creían que ganarían, el solo cumplía, por amor al arte de sus escenas, y por la libertad que poseía en esos momentos. No era un títere, el mismo creaba sus escenarios.

Pero por ahora, no era el tiempo de Karma.

Sus pasos continuaron entre las personas. Se deslizaba como un pez entre las aguas, mientras menos lo notaran mejor. Centímetros le faltaban para ver a su futura estrella en escena.

Cuando estuvo cerca, alzó la mirada hacia ella, hablaba con un pueblerino que caminaba cerca de la ventana de su carroza, su cabello era corto, una pieza dorada lo adornaba, pero no opacaba su mirada, con solo ver apenas sus ojos podía decir que esa mujer era Karma. Tal como sus mecenas le habían dicho, era fácil de distinguir.

Había belleza en aquella mujer, sin duda las balas de Jhin la volvería aún más hermosa. Pensaba en cómo sería una obra hecha a partir de Karma, ¿Que flor nacería de ahí? ¿O cuantas podria nacer?

El artista caminaba al mismo ritmo que llevaba el caballo de la carroza, solo para ir entre las personas, y oír levemente de que hablaba Karma con ese pueblerino.

Bendiciones, ayuda y consejos. Nada muy interesante, pero a pesar de que sus palabras eran banales, podía escuchar un tono de sabiduría y calma en su voz.

El pueblerino se fue, y Jhin continuó caminando, mirando a la mujer, todos veían hacia cualquier lugar excepto hacia el, nunca lograban verlo más de un segundo. Era una de sus mejores habilidades, trabajada con años.

Y fue entonces que Karma volteo a verlo.

Por un segundo Jhin creyó que solo veía a alguien cerca suyo, pero supo de inmediato que sus ojos estaban encima suyo, sus miradas conectaron en ese instante. Y la carroza avanzó.

Jhin se quedó atrás y de esa forma el contacto visual se rompió.

Esto no podía sucederle de nuevo. 

  
  
  



End file.
